


Roar

by womanaction



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanvideos, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Cordelia Chase video tribute, originally posted to YouTube in 2013.





	Roar




End file.
